1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a smoke emission device, and more particularly to an improvement in in the smoke emission devices which fly and emit attractive smoke upon application of impact force to exhibit entertainment display. The device of the invention is normally supplied in the form of a golf ball or a ball for baseball game.
2. Prior Art
Smoke emission devices, in the form of golf balls or balls for baseball game, were known, for example, by the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,544 entitled with "Signalling Device". The device disclosed by the preceding Patent comprises a generally spherical central core of detonator material, a layer of smoke emitting fumigant pellets surrounding said core completely, and a thin outer confining shell surrounding said layer of said smoke emitting fumigant pellets. When the outer shell has a sharp blow imparted thereto, friction is created in the central core to ignite the detonator. Then, the smoke emitting fumigant pellets are ignited to produce smoke which is emitted through a plurality of apertures provided through the outer shell so that the ball flies while leaving attractive smoke tail.
However, the known smoke emission ball has a tendency of spilling extremely high temperature droplets of molten mass resulting from combustion of the detonator material through the apertures on the outer shell to cause hazard. If the ball falls on or at the vicinity of a flammable material, such as dried grass, there is a risk that a fire is caused by the extremely hot molten mass which spills out of the apertures.